Daddy
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: I didn't start off blindly hating everyone and everything. It was a chain of events that set off my rage and I thankyou for starting it. [Hoenheim X Past!Envy, child rape, incest]


"Daddy . . . please stop . . ."

He didn't listen. He didn't stop. Those large hands continued to roam my body, keeping me pinned to the bed while at the same time they teased my flesh, like soft feathers. A small whimper escaped me as the muscles in my stomach twitched away from his touch, and I squirmed, trying to get away but he wouldn't let up. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going on, I only knew that it was wrong and he shouldn't be touching me like this. He shouldn't be running his tongue across my chest to lap at my nipple. He shouldn't have been pulling my pants off. It was all wrong. So wrong.

Why wouldn't he stop?

"Just be still." He muttered, shifting so his lips brushed against mine. I screwed my eyes shut as I tried to push him away but he was too strong, far too big for me to even move him. His hands yanked my pants away from my legs and I heard the sound of them hitting the floor. It made my heart skip a beat, my entire stomach sinking deeply. That had sounded far louder then it should have, like the final bell tolling as a witness to another souls departure from this world.

What was he going to do to me?

"Let me go . . ." I muttered, tears rising up behind my eyes as he searched roughly between my legs. His hair fell to tickle my chest and stomach as he nipped at my belly button, moaning something I couldn't quite make out and I beat my fists on his shoulders but he didn't seem to even notice. It was almost like he was in a daze and he didn't even realize what he was doing. Maybe he was possessed? That had to be it. Why else would daddy . . .

Why would he do this to me?

The tears started to fall as he turned me over so I was on my stomach and I made a weak attempt to crawl away but his hands grasped my sides to keep me in place. My lips were moving but I couldn't register what I was saying, couldn't even hear myself, and I found myself praying for mommy. I wanted her, I didn't want to be with daddy anymore. For once in my life I didn't want to be with my father and it hurt. I loved him so why? Didn't he love me too? Had I done something wrong? Was this my punishment?

A scream tore itself from my throat as he shoved something up inside of me and it hurt. Oh god, it hurt so badly. I screamed. Then I screamed again. I could feel something slick and warm sliding down the backs of my thighs, and I tried to pull away, tried to claw my way across the bed but his hands on my sides were far too powerful. He pushed whatever it was even further into me and then settled and I buried my face down into the mattress, sobbing. I must have done something terribly, _terribly_ wrong to deserve this. I must have because why else would he hurt me like this? I just wanted it to stop . . .

He pulled it out and then slowly pushed it back in and I could feel my entire body shake from the deep breaths I was taking, trying to ride out the pain. Whenever daddy punishes me for something bad I do, he always tries to get it done and over with as fast as possible so I know it won't last long – I tell myself that. I chant it, over and over again in my head as he continues to take it out and then put it back in. I idly wonder what he's putting in me, but I hardly have enough breath to ask or even enough thought process to linger on the question too long. My hands are gripping at the sheets so hard it hurts and I continue to scream against the bed.

I have no idea how long it's been, but suddenly I feel him shudder above me and then I feel even more liquid slide down the backs of my thighs and I gasp. Slowly, he pulls it out of me and I collapse onto the bed when his hands release me and I curl into a ball. It still hurt so badly, why wasn't it stopping? Was it suppose to hurt this bad? Did he know how much it stung and ached? Had he done it on purpose knowing what it would do to me? Oh god . . .

Daddy must hate me an awful lot to do this.

I flinch away when he lays down beside me and starts to caress my shoulders and sides. I don't want him to touch me . . . but he does anyway. He leans in close to my ear and I can feel his hot breath on my skin, making me shudder. He talks gently, almost soothingly and I'm fooled into thinking that maybe he really did care about me and it had just been another form of punishment for something particularly bad I'd done, but then his words sink in.

"Your just like her. As lovely as your mother."

When I don't say anything or even move aside from my shaking, he sighs and gets up, pulling his clothes back on. I don't look at him, don't even acknowledge his presence. The tears have slowed now, but haven't fully stopped and I let them rock me, hating myself at this very moment. What ever I'd done I should try really hard not to do again or else he might . . .

A shuddering gasp takes a hold of me and I curl even further into my ball. My lips barely move and my voice is raw from screaming and he doesn't hear me but I can hear just fine. Or maybe he _did_ hear and just didn't want to tell me or pay any attention. He could be like that sometimes . . .

"Why would you do this, Daddy?"

(XxXxX)

I blink, jerking my head up in surprise. My face is covered in sweat and my breathing is somewhat labored. Slowly, I run a hand through my hair, glancing around at my surroundings. A cafe. The cafe I was suppose to meet Lust at on the outside patio. He isn't here, it's just a bunch of people I don't know. A bunch of people who don't know my past. They don't know and they can't hurt me.

With a sigh, I look back at the boy who had made me think of those . . . memories. He was begging his father to stop. Stop so they can get a cookie from the cafe, but all he kept saying was "stop daddy, stop." I glared at the two of them, hating them all the more when the father nods with a chuckle and walks the boy inside. How foolish. Don't you know that if you spoil them now they'll expect everything to be given to them when their older?

I know I'm not one to talk because He always gave me whatever I wanted even when She said 'no' or got mad when He gave into my requests. It doesn't matter though, because now their both nothing to me, their both estranged. Not even the parents I _thought_ I knew back when we were all alive, rather then the empty husks we are now and will be forever more. Now I don't get anything I want from either of them – from anyone. I have to take what I want and take I do. Countless human lives to be precise.

My confident smirk returns and I recline in the chair as I run my hand once more through the blond hair I had taken on this day. I know I must have looked absolutely gorgeous in the sun as I was, all gold and bright. My gaze drifted down to the metal arm that wasn't really mine, but for today it was, and I smirked all the more. On some level I knew I was better then my half brother of the light because He had taken me, not Edward. Probably hadn't even laid a finger on him rather then to wipe some food off his stupid face or pick him up. I was better then him – both of them and I was going to prove that. Make them realize. We'd all been abandoned by that bastard but He'd loved me more. He had. That's why He'd done it to me. Or at least . . . that's what I've been telling myself for the last hundred years or so.

I was trying to cover up the fact that it still felt as if I'd done something wrong. I'd been bad and that was why . . . that was the real reason why.

"I'm sorry daddy . . ."

FIN

(XxXx)

. . . well . . . I'm honestly not really sure what to say about this myself. It just kinda' . . . came to me. It only took like twenty minutes at the most for me to write and I can't decide if it sucks or not. I was listening to the song "Daddy" by Korn when I wrote this, and, well, there it is. You should review and tell me what you think . . . I'd appreciate it bunches.


End file.
